Scarlet Blood
by Arashi Danmaku
Summary: Blood. The red liquid that resides in all. For me, it caused negative and horrible views of the world. It became my life. So then, the question arises: What happens when I've been thrown into a Manor in a different world that occupies two vampires, and that people from my old past are trying to find me as well? [Rated M for blood (if the title wasn't obvious)] [Hiatus Read Profile]
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Hello viewers!**

**Immortal: Oh dear...**

**Wait, how'd you get here?!**

**Immortal: You took too long in updating your last story that I decided to find out what you're doing, and I find you making another OC Touhou Story**

**... Well, even though I know what I'm going to write for like the next 5 chapters of 'TIS' I just can't seem to write anything (and I left it on a 'weird' point, for lack of a better word too :/), plus school is back now. Although while I was on my holiday trip, I got bored and suddenly this idea for a story pops into my mind, so there we go. I'll try to get some writing done in my spare time if I can find any, but apart from that I'm going to be working on this story until I can get my 'groove' back into the other one. But enough pointless rambling from me:**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_It's about time they had gave up..._ the figure thought as he watched his pursuers retreat from his location, having realized no way of taking him down. _It's nearly the tenth anniversary of my bloody mutated life, show respect!_ he shouts after them mentally, before relaxing himself as his body started turning into some form of steam.

[Crimson Mist]

As the rest of his body followed, the red mist started floating away from the destruction in the city as he made his approach towards the mountainous region laying outside the city. As he started weaving himself between the mountains at a lower altitude than he usually takes, he notices lots of fog around the place. _I don't remember is being like this... although then again I always flew along the tops of the mountains_ he rethinks as he decides to ignore it going deeper into the fog. After awhile he feels he should've decided against that as the area starts getting darker, before he suddenly feels like he's been hurled at the speed of light before blacking out.

* * *

**~Hakurei Shrine~**

A yawn is heard from the shrine doors before they open to reveal a short girl with ginger hair. She seemed fairly normal, before you noticed the two horns that stick out from her head (although you probably would've noticed that first).

"Finally awake then, Suika?" calls a black-haired shrine maiden sitting near her long since filled donation box drinking her tea in a laid back manner.

"Nyaha~ You know me, Reimu..." responds the said named Suika as she sat down next to Reimu before taking a drink from her endless gourd of sake. Eventually during the day a certain witch decided to pay a visit as the sun started getting near the top if the sky.

Of course a certain gap youkai had to come and interrupt their day later in the afternoon.

"Reimu, have you been messing with my border again... cause I was enjoying my nap" said the youkai as she was poking out from her gap.

"Eh, what were you doing before I got here -ze?" said the witch who was sitting near the side of the youkai as she exited her gap.

"I didn't do anything Marisa, and why do you suspect me anyway, Yukari?" said an aggravated Reimu as she looked from her witch friend to Yukari.

"Mhm, your right it wasn't you, but I think you should probably investigate it..." trailed of Yukari who seemed to be hiding a smirk yet sounded slightly concerned at the same time.

"Investigate what?" although annoyed still, Reimu seemed curious as to what it was.

Although no answer escaped her mouth as the answer was given to them. As the surrounding area suddenly became a shroud of red, blotting out the sun, looking up, there seemed to be a sheet of red mist passing below the sun, illuminating through to create the dark crimson shade that they were coated with. Although one thing about it...

"It's falling?" voiced a confused Suika as she noted that the mist past through it was lowering fairly quickly before it seemed to condense into a ball of red before silently landing in the Misty Lake nearby.

"... well Reimu?" asked Yukari as she looked to the shrine maiden still sipping her tea.

"Ehh... I'll do that tomorrow" she lazily waved her hand dismissively as Yukari just sighed as both her and Marisa left her alone as it was nearing night.

* * *

"Damnit, stupid water..." he cursed to himself, as his 'ability' made such a simple thing such as floating became a really big hassle for him. _Hmm... I thought it was a full moon, not a half moon... guess I really am somewhere else_ he silently debated in his head before a smirk got plastered on his face. _Well that's good, not like I enjoyed my old world anyway_ he concluded as he finally managed to drag himself out of the lake and began walking around.

"Well then, lets see..." he started talking to himself as he analysed the situation. "I've been sent to a different world due to crossing some sort of boundary it seems, I'm still a bit tired from the fight I had awhile ago, it's about 7 or so and I have no place to turn into..." he noted the points as he continued walking along, before noticing a manor nearing in the distance. "... I guess I could try my luck getting in there" he decided as he turned into his [Crimson Mist] form and began his way towards the manor.

* * *

A certain girl sniffs the air before suddenly perking up, as do her wings on her back as she smells a scent that her kind deprive off.

"What is it, Milady?" asks the maid accompanying her to her next location.

"... Nothing, don't worry. Go find Flan for me, I'll be waiting in the Dining Room" she responds, as her loyal maid nods and vanishes, looking for the sister of the girl as she walks towards the doors ahead.

* * *

A certain 'bundle of joy' stops mid-skip as she too catches a whiff of a scent in the air, as her strange wings that have crystals hanging from them perk up at the smell.

"There you are, your sister is calling you for dinner" says the maid as she suddenly appears behind the girl in question.

"Onee-sama is?" she receives a nod, "Okay~!" she says as she begins skipping off the the stairs that lead her to the floor it is located on, with the maid following for a while before disappearing once again.

* * *

_Either it's so dark I blend in with this fog, or that gatekeeper is really bad..._ he thinks as he is hiding within the fog surrounding the lake before trying his luck at going towards the gate to eye the gatekeeper.

_... She's, asleep?_ he questions as he looks at the girl sleeping on the job, wishing he could facepalm right now._ Oh well, I'll just take this opportunity while it's here_ he thinks as he ventures towards the doors to the manner as he seeps through the cracks of the door, before forming back into his physical form and explores the halls.

* * *

_It's closer..._ the girl with lavender hair thinks as she catches the stronger scent in the air, as does her sister but doesn't make much of a reaction.

* * *

_I can't believe it took me this long to notice how big it is inside_ he voices as he comes to the realization that its bigger inside than out as he's been walking down the same hall for awhile now, before noticing stairs leading up further. As he takes them he senses more people as he reaches the same floor heading towards the door that he feels them coming from. As he stops he thinks about how he should actually investigate, and decides firmly.

And begins melting.

* * *

_What is with the two of them tonight?_ thinks the curious maid as she notices her Mistress making quick glances towards the door, whilst the sister is staring at it completely as if she's in some sort of trance. As she glances a look, she can see a small pool of blood leaking under the door that neither of the other two could see, however it somehow starts retracting under the door, as if somehow sensing its been spotted.

"Stop"

One word from her mistress and it ceases it's movements instantly, as if one wrong move could end it's life, if 'it' is even alive.

"Me and my sister could easily smell you a long while away, so don't act like you're not there. Show yourself."

After a while, it starts seeping back into the room again, to show it is quite a 'large' pool as it starts filling up a vast majority of the room. However, it thankfully but interesting starts turning into a mist that starts floating up to the top of the room, before finally after around a minute is all floating at the top, having given enough time for the Mistress to finish her meal, all attention on the red mist above her.

"Is this what you really look like?" she raises an eyebrow, not fully believing it is.

As sudden orbs of dark red start forming as though opening eyes, 'it' starts voicing it's own opinion, "if not, why should I reveal it to you?"

She seems to ponder this for a bit, "Well... you smell very strongly of blood, and I guess you've already figured out that I, and my sister here, are vampires... I'm sure you can fill in the gaps yourself" she answers as the red eyes close.

"Good point there..." 'it' surrenders before floating down in a spiral as hits the floor in front of them, before spinning at a rapid pace as it starts floating upwards, almost like a magician's act in making someone reappear as features start being revealed as it gets raised. By the end of it, all the mist is gone, and the person in question could actually be considered fairly normal or decent looking.

"Well then" she continues as she gestures to herself, raising her left hand to her chest. "I myself, am Remilia Scarlet, the mistress of this manor. I wish to also know your name, then" she finishes while pointing her hand to the him.

The boy in question has pitch-black hair that is smooth and reaches to his shoulders with bangs on the side. His face's main article is his pure scarlet eyes that pierce through the slight bangs that cover his eyes. His attire is a dark red shirt trending underneath a black jacket with white streaks where the zipper is aligned on either side. His black jeans with the same white streaks on the side go down and transcend into his dark shoes with red lace.

All in all, he makes up for a dark appearance as he brings his arms to fold over and straightens up.

"I am a run-away project, under the name of '**_Scarlet Blood_**'" he responds before looking down slightly to look at the vampires and even the maid slightly as he has a fairly tall yet skinny stature. "You may call me, '**_Kurimuzon_**'"

* * *

**And done!**

**Well, this is kind of sad how this was on my doc manager for a while as I was planing to post this the day school came back...**

**... and look how well that went.**

**Anyway, I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter which I've got all planned out, as well as pretty much the rest of the story, and just have to write it. Although you may have already guess about how bad I am with being 'consistent' with updates, so we'll see how that goes.**

**Again, criticism and suggestions on how to improve are appreciated as always.**

**Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2: Sightseeing

**Hello viewers!**

**So, I have no good excuse for this _really_ long update, games and anime absorbing me (like they always do ._.), so thankfully I got this out 'quick' (I've never been consistent with updates, so this could be considered a good record time for an update, you may want to get used to it to an extent :L). The next one might take a bit longer, because I haven't fully planned that out yet, unlike I did with this one. Anyway, reviews:**

**Mynameismyname321: Thanks for the review, I really much appreciate it. I have got a whole story set out for 'character development', but it depends on how you see it later on if it's good or not (My mind says it is, but I've had troubles with acceptance and crap in the past), and no offense, I know I'm not the best, and I've seen really good OC stories too. Hope you enjoy future chapters to come.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

So, through a lengthy series of blunders, 'Kurimuzon' was _politely_ _told_ he would be staying here for a period of time, and now sitting at the same table as last night around mid-day on the opposite end of the table to Remilia.

"So, to begin with, I'd like to ask some questions" she says, not waiting for a response if it was okay. "Firstly, what did you mean last night when you said you were a 'run-away project'?"

He flinched at that question... It's not exactly one he'd like to answer in-depth, "I don't want to go to far into it... but basically I was a test subject for a gene mutation experiment, and afterwards I broke out" I answered, hoping that was satisfactory.

"Hmm, okay then, how old are you?" she questioned, making a sigh escape his lips before he answered.

"I'm 17, although my body stopped physically ageing at 15" I responded, getting a nod as an acknowledgment.

"So then, what about your family, where are they right now?" She asked, knowing he's obviously an outsider so he must have family of some sort.

"..." he responded with silence as his hands that were on the table formed into fists and trembled in repressed rage.

_Oh dear, I hit a soft spot it seems_ thought Remilia as she was trying to think of a new topic. "W-well never mind that... rather, do you know your way around Gensokyo?"

He snapped out of his rage and went back into his emotionless and monotonous state on hearing that question, relaxing a little. "I only got here some time yesterday, the furthest I've been while actually noting my surroundings is about a two minute walk away from your manor" he responded to her inquiry.

"Hmm..." she put her hand to her chin in a contemplating manner for a while before looking back up to him again.

"Okay then, I've decided" he perked as she stood and pointed to him, "today you can go to the Hakurei Shrine, it's one of the more 'notable' areas around here. I'll get Sakuya to take you there" continued Remilia as she started heading for the doors.

"I'd rather go myself thank you..." he said as she passed his chair to the door, with a tone that hinted he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

She seemed to contemplate it for a while before turning to him again, "Alright, Sakuya will be waiting out the front for you, She'll tell you where to go. I'm note sure how long you'll be, but be back by tomorrow afternoon" she finished before leaving the room for Kurimuzon to take his leave.

* * *

_Why is this place so big from the inside... I can't find the front door_ he sighed in annoyance as he finally got down to the first floor, after looking around the one above for the stairs down. Even though he found them, he still had to navigate his way to the front, although he partially remembers the layout from coming in yesterday. However as he started walking down another hallway he felt something poke his back.

"Eh, what's the onii-chan from last night doing?"

_Onii-chan?_ he turned to see the other girl from last night standing there with her head tilted to the side looking up at him. She seemed to be wearing a pink skirt with a red dress and vest over it and pink socks. She had her hair in a ponytail to her left with a pink mob cap with a red ribbon. She was clearly a vampire, although her strange wings that seemed to look like iron with... crystals attached to it? She poked him again which knocked him out of his daze and questioned him again.

"U-umm, your onii-chan is just going out for a while, but I'll be back later, okay?" he answered hoping that would get him off the hook.

"But I want to play!" she whined as she tugged his arm to try and take her back down the hall.

_Oh dear... she has a REALLY strong grip on my arm... and she was already a vampire to start with so how do I get out of- wait hang on! _he jolted up after hitting a realization. "I can't but, err... what's you name?"

"Eh, Flandre"

_Hope this works... _"Well Flandre, I can't play right now... but if I give you something now in return" he said as he faced away from her and brought his arm in front of him as Flandre tried to see what he was doing. However she suddenly perked as she quickly smelt something really tasty.

"Here, you can have this now, and I'll play with you another time, okay?" he asked her, as he turned around to show some blood cupped in his hand as he knelt down and brought his arm in front of her. His answer, if it could be called one, came in the form of her grabbing his arm once again in that intensely strong grip as sucking up the blood that was cupped in his hands, even being so absorbed in it that one of her teeth dug into his hand slightly and caused a bit more to come out, resulting in him having to yank his hand back. "Alright that's enough for you... if you want more you can have some when we play another time" he said as he patted her head and stood up, getting a nod in acknowledgement by the girl who seemed stuck in a trance, before walking back down the hall to where the front doors where.

* * *

"Just what were you thinking... seriously..." sighed an exasperated Sakuya as she was leading Kurimuzon towards the front gate.

As they pass the gate, Kurimuzon stops as he notices Sakuya staring to the right of the gate, with a _very_ irritated look. When he looked to where she was looking, he saw the gatekeeper that was sleeping last night... sleeping... _something tells me this is a common re-occurrence here..._ he thought as he saw Sakuya pulls out... knifes?

"... umm, Sakuya?" she looks to him, still visibly annoyed but toned down a little as she listened to him, "erm, I don't exactly know what's happening" _actually it's very clear..._ "but can you attend to it _after_ you point me in the right direction?" he asked as she put away the knifes.

"Sure, over here" she lead him towards the lake at pointed out across the lake, "directly that way you'll come across the human village, it shouldn't be too hard to find the shrine from there" she said as she looked at him as he nodded.

"Okay, that shouldn't be too hard, thanks for that" he said, although he didn't seem to show much gratitude in his tone, however he had been speaking that way since he arrived, so it's not too surprising. Sakuya then went back to the gatekeeper as Kurimuzon went back into his mist form and took off, however before he got far away he was able to hear yelp back at the mansion.

* * *

Passing through the human village was... not the best thing I've been through. It wasn't so much of how the place was, it was actually really nice, a great contrast from the city of my old world, but I liked it here. The main issue came in the form that I attracted a lot of attention... sure, my attire would be considered fairly normal where I came from, however this world is set back in 'ye olden days', meaning my 'normal' clothes where considered 'strange' here, meaning just me coming down a street made eyes turn to me... not really the best feeling of having about 50 eyes looking at you at one time. However, I somehow managed to get someone to tell me where exactly from the human village the shrine was, and let's just say... I hate these stairs.

I didn't have a problem with going all the way up, I had managed to gain a fairly large amount of stamina due to my... 'run-ins' with people in the past. It's just that my attention span doesn't seem to be fairing well against the fact that I've been walking up these for a while now, but nearing the top is always a good sign as I made my way over the last few stairs. When I got up there, I was of two-minds about it.

There was the fact that the scenery when looking down was actually nice, being in the outdoors here and the area around was nice and relaxing as well, although then there's the thing I came here for that let's it down, the shrine itself.

It wasn't... in the best shape of things. It's looks fairly run-down and by the lack of presence or notes of activity here it's safe to say this place doesn't get many visitors... much less donations it seems, as when I went to look inside the donation box it was a void of no money, except for the cobwebs I could see in the corners.

_Eh, might as well..._ I pull out the wallet I had been carrying around for years now. Sure, I didn't exactly need a form of currency for anything due to how I lived before, but I still had a bit of money I always carried around with me. It's not much... but by judging the state of things either the shrine maiden here is either very lazy, or this place just doesn't get donated much due to it's infrastructure, so a bit of money would be fine I guess.

I chuck the coins into the box, and as soon as the hit the bottom of the box there's a _very_ loud thud coming from behind the doors, as the shrine maiden suddenly lunged from the door and looked inside the box, not even noticing me, or too absorbed to care right now.

"**OHHH! I GOT A DONATION!?**"she was screaming which was toned to be surprised, but she looked like it was the best day of her life. _It was only 300 or so yen I put in there... just how desperate is it to get donations here?_

"Eh... Reimu~ What're you yelling 'bout?" I hear another voice come from the shrine as a girl with... horns comes out the blasted open doors. It's actually a surprise that they didn't get blasted of their hinges. She looks to the shrine maiden, apparently called Reimu, with drowsy eyes before noticing me and tilting her head slightly with a curious look. "Are you the reason Reimu is yellin'?" she questions as she lets out a yawn before rubbing her eyes in an attempt to get rid of the drowsiness.

"I don't know... maybe?" I shrugged as I answered her, "All I did was donate a little, then this happened..." I gestured to the maiden who was staring at the money I donated in her hand, eyeing it like it was the most delicate item in the world. However as she finally got out of her trance as well did the girl with horns finally wake herself up, this resulted in them both staring at him. They both voiced the same question that he knew would come sooner or later.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**~In the Outside World~**

"And I ask, what do you mean by 'You can't find him'!" yelled a scientist with thick safety glasses that were strapped to his head, preventing any source of identity of him. "We need to get him back already, how could have lost him?" he kept ranting in rage at the other 'subjects' in front of him. Namely, the one directly in front of him who was in charge of locating him.

"I mean, he seems to have gone across some alternate plane I can't detect right now... it won't take much longer" the said 'subject' replied. The person in question seemed to have a strange attire on him, which seemed to be a bit loose, but tight enough to not fall off, as though designed for high-speed battles. It was a white coat put over a dark purple shirt, both being very short to reveal his arms. The arms in question however, had strange pink markings along them, but they didn't look like they were tattooed or burnt on, but it had been inscribed into his arm and became a part of it all together. He also wore some short purple pants that didn't go to far past his knees, which also showed he had the same markings as part of his legs too, ending with white shoes. His face seemed to be the only thing that didn't have the markings, so as not to corrupt his face. He had dark purple eyes that mirrored a void, with white hair the had strange random, but natural streaks of pink, which was long enough to touch his shoulders, but not being too long.

The others however could not be identified as they were standing back further, seeing as how the scientist was more confused yet annoyed about the one in front of him. "Your meant to be able to detect and travel to alternate realities and dimensions... we named your project _**'Spacial Rift'**_ for a reason! So hurry up and find him!" the scientist was very quickly losing his temper over the fact they couldn't find the subject since last night's attempt. They usually found him straight away.

"Please stop yelling at my friends, Professor" a voice came behind him, making him instantly tense up and turn. Even though he would yell as much as he pleased to the others, he had to respect the voice coming behind him.

"P-piercing Wind?!"

_**'Piercing Wind'**_, as it would seem he's called, has white hair that goes to his mid-waist region with golden yellow eyes, ironically enough, piercing through his locks that covered them. Sporting a light yellow robe with markings and etching of white, covers his loose white undergarment shirt and reveals his long shorts of extended white from his shirt, separated by a black belt. He wears sandals of traditional times while having a black sheath concealing his blade that has a white hilt with blue etchings.

"It's obvious something beyond our control has happened right now, and the first thing you do is blame the one that is probably the most helpful to us right now?" he asks, looking at the 'Professor' with his eyes, that could strike fear into anyone, including him. Not waiting for a response, he turns towards 'Spacial Rift' as he now looked towards him, still keeping a monotonous look as he did since the start, as did it seem to be with all of them, including 'Piercing' "Do you remember when he was last detected?" asked the man, looking towards 'Spacial Rift', receiving a nod. He remembered, he last felt his presence entering the mountains outside the city. "Go there then... it should help you find him, being near where he 'disappeared'" he finished, walking off as the Professor chased after him, as 'Spacial Rift' walked past his fellow 'subjects' in silence, as they too watched quietly as he headed out.

_**You're not getting away from us... Scarlet Blood!**_

* * *

**And done!**

**Now, I have no good reason for this chapter coming out so late, so I'm not gonna bother begging for sympathy. I did have the main part written out already, but then I got distracted by games and anime, as per usual, so I took me a while to write the rest.**

**I'll try to focus a bit more on this so as not to make you have to wait 2 weeks+ for a chapter when it's not exactly the longest amount of writing out there.**

**So, onto notes with the chapter, I've put _a lot_ of quotation into the names of the 'subjects' right now, seeing as how that's not their real name and they will be getting nicknames later on as to be able to identify them with better, just like Kurimuzon. I'm also still trying to keep a few things in obscurity for now, like how Kurimuzon reacted during the questioning by Remilia at the start.**

**Because I'm evil like that :3 _/stabbed_**

**As always, positive criticism about how I could improve is always ****appreciated, so I'd like some feedback in the reviews or in PM's.**

**Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3: Power of Kurimuzon

**Hello viewers!**

**Math assignments (and math in general :L) have been annoying the life out of me this week so I'm glad I was able to find some time to write (at school lunchtimes :O). I will however stop rambling and respond to reviews (or review... whatever).**

**Mynameismyname321: That's what I was going for, trying to make it questionable if the OC's are good or bad, so its good to know that I was able to give off that impression. I've never been the best at English or story writing (which is why I'm learning Japanese :P) so it's nice to know I've got someone interested.**

* * *

"I think that about covers it" he finished my explanation to the two girls in front of him. As he sat back down on the step of the shrine, Reimu and Suika digested the information he gave them. He basically told them the same things he gave to Remilia when she asked me those questions, as well as the brief explanation of where he came from as he did at the Scarlet Devil Manor. Eventually they turned around again as Reimu wanted to ask something else.

"When did you arrive here in Gensokyo anyway?" she asked, as he was someone she hadn't seen before who she was sure she'd of noticed during her time.

"I arrived yesterday, sometime in the late afternoon I think... why?" he replied nonchalantly as he had his hand to his chin in thought before he opened one eye to look at her in the end.

"Wait yesterday... that means-" started Suika as she came to a realization.

"You were that red mist from yesterday?"

"I guess..." he replied as he rested his head, before shooting his eyes open again and slowly looking above them, "... when did you get here?" he asked monotonously to the girl floating on a broom above their heads. She had the clothes of a witch, having black and white colours with her yellow hair having a braid on one side and golden eyes looking down on him.

"Just got here, name's Marisa!" she beamed proudly as she got of her broom and stood with it proudly by her side as she then pointed to him, "and you are?"

Reimu and Suika also looked towards him as they realized he didn't say his name to them either. "You can call me Kurimuzon... the run-away Scarlet Blood Project" he told them flat out, putting no emotion into anything he said.

"Well then..." thought Reimu as she was trying to find out how to pick up the conversation again, it did take them a while to get him to reveal himself before, "why did you come here anyway? To this shrine I mean" she corrected herself as she noticed his face go a bit pale over something as though he ran from something in the outside world.

"Eh... a vampire called Remilia said that I should get to know my way around the place..." he started of as the three girls in front of them widened their eyes in surprise at the mention of him being at the Scarlet Devil Manor.

"Remilia?! That's a bit of a crazy way to go for the first time here... you could of easily been killed" stated Marisa as she pointed out the facts of how dangerous the area around there was considered.

"It wouldn't of been a problem if it came down to having to need to fight" he bluntly replied to her as he flexed his arm, as though signaling he could of taken her down easily.

"you seem confident in yourself..." deadpanned Reimu at the outsider in front of her who seemed stupid enough to think he could've taken down a vampire.

"I guess so, it's all I pretty much did before coming here-"

"Alright! Let's have a battle then!" Marisa cut him off as she chimed a cheerful tone at the thoughts of battling someone like him.

"That's a bit overboard to someone who's barely been here a day Marisa... you don't have to-"

"Alright then" Reimu lowered her head in defeat as she was the victim of being cut-off this time, as Kurimuzon ignored her and look towards the witch who was now waiting for him, positioned in the clearing of the shrine where there was plenty of room to fight.

"Prepare yourself!" Marisa gave only the slightest of warnings before she let of a wave of green danmaku that was shaped as stars, forcing Kurimuzon to jump in order to dodge them all. "Gotcha!" he heard a cheery yell before seeing Marisa charging at him with her broom that was imbued with magic. To her surprise however, he simply turned into mist and floated behind her as she tried to balance herself again after missing her target.

"You're gonna need to be faster than that to hit me" he replied casually as his figure formed again back on the ground as Marisa herself lowered down to his level. She then charged at him in the same way, except he held his ground this time, preparing a counter. She then grinned as he got a look of surprise as she somehow made her broom thrust upward, launching him into the air. As he was trying to recover from the initial surprise of the attack, he saw the girl on the ground holding up... a card?

**[Star Sign: Meteonic Shower]**

As she brought her hands down in front of her, they released several star-shaped bullets flowing towards him, leaving him nowhere to go. Having been cornered, her brought his right arm over his left and quickly deeply gashed his arm to draw blood by scratching it with his hand as if his fingers where claws. That on it's own was surprising enough for Reimu and Suika to jump at the surprise, however the blood drawn seemed to morph into a wall in front of him, but it seemed transparent with the blood circulating around as though energy. It was hard to explain but it just could be summarized that this was not normal. As the bullets impacted the 'shield', the harmlessly collided with it leaving Kurimuzon unscathed from the experience before lowing himself back down to the earth, before looking towards Marisa, still expressionless as ever.

"So you have 'skills' like that too it seems..." he commented before pulling his left arm across in front of him, which looked completely fine now even though it had just been harshly 'cut'. "Guess it's my turn then" he finished, before several rings of blood that mirrored the same look as the shield formed around his fingers, one on each with some more being seen on his right hand, perking the curiosity of the three girls whilst Marisa also showed signs of worry for what was to come.

**-{Blood Ring | Kurimuzon}-**

As he pulled of the ring of blood that was surround his index finger of his left hand, the other disapated before it could be noticed that a faint hue of red was forming around the hand that held the 'ring'. As his hands opened, he suddenly appeared in front of Marisa as though he teleported, although in reality he had just quickly dashed to her position, and although not making physical contact, the same red aura of crimson red was slashing through her, following the same movements as his hands as both now shared the same hue. As he started slowing down his strikes, his right arm was pulled behind his arm ready for a final strike, before saying the last final words:

**-{Crimson Slash}-**

As he finished the saying of his power, he brought his arm back over with the aura that was three times the size of the others, and probably packing the same amount of power as it looked compared to the other strikes, as Marisa was sent flying into the treeline surrounding the shrine, with audible "Ow!"'s and "Ack!"'s being heard before a final sound of collision signaled she had finally come to rest from the ordeal. He waited there for a while before turning around and looking at Reimu and Suika who, for mainly Reimu's part anyway, was very much visibly surprised while Suika wasn't showing much of a reaction.

May have something to do with the gourd she's currently drinking from.

"Guess that's my-"

**[Love Sign: Master Spark]**

Before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a voice cutting through the forest, before a massive beam of energy struck Kurimuzon at where he stood, surprising him and Reimu and actually Suika this time. As the beam subsided, Marisa flew out of the forest, with a few cuts here and there from the 'trip' Kurimuzon gave her through the forest to look at the boy who did said thing, as he stood there, visibly slightly hurt from that from obvious reasons, but keeping up a front of endurance at her. "There's no way I'm going down just after that, I can tell that hurt you!" she pointed out and smirked, the thought of the fact that he wasn't indeed more powerful than her. Sure, the 'Blood Ring' as he called it did cause an ordeal for her but she wasn't about to lose that easily, and the fact that he's weakened from that only meant one thing for her: "Let's see you try to withstand another" she said as she was again prepared to launch her Master Spark at him.

"That's not happening today" he said, actually showing the slightest of emotion as a smirk of acceptance to her challenge, although altogether fading away just a quick as it came as he drew up his right hand this time, revealing the two blood rings he had on his middle and ring fingers, before pulling of the one formed on his middle one, tossing it into the air before catching it again in his right.

**[Love Sign]**

**-{Blood Ring | Kurimuzon}-**

Both figures were now channeling immense amounts of energy into their hands, as Marisa pulled back hers behind her channeling multiple colours of energy ready to launch her signature beam, whilst Kurimuzon was only casually channeling power into his right hand near his chest, although the power was not something that could be joked about as a dark red aura was surround his hand, so much as to slightly illuminate the area around him in a menacing tone of red.

**[Master Spark]**

**-{Red Wave}-**

As Marisa once again launched the colourful beam of light towards him, Kurimuzon's attack was centered around two beams of dark red energy which circled each other in a corkscrew motion as it formed into a scarlet beam of power as it collided into Marisa's Master Spark, both beams competing over dominance, however there was one problem for one of them. One relied solely on power whilst the other, even though being powerful as well, also focused on applying more power into the initial beam as well as funneling more power to increase the time and distance is shot.

It was obvious that Kurimuzon's beam was being funneled more power whilst Marisa's has started losing its own.

Before a response could be made in realization from her however, Kurimuzon's wave of energy engulfed her spark before doing a repetition of what happened to him only a few moments ago as she too suffered the same fate as her Master Spark, getting engulfed in the energy of the attack before finally subsiding as Kurimuzon stopped feeding power into it, before lowering his arm and observing the still conscious but clearly beaten Marisa as all three looked at him as he finally said what he wanted to before he was interrupted.

"Guess that's my victory"

* * *

**And done!  
**

**So, consistently is something I'm popular for lacking (it shows doesn't it?). Not that I hate writing this story, it's just that I find it hard to stay on one subject for a long time. The way my mind seems to operate is that it either has to do something in one whole go or it'll just be half-finished for a week (or month... however long this took me) before I actually get back onto it. So I'm apologizing in advance now for the long delay between chapters.**

**So, I assume most of you (if there's anyone viewing this to begin with ._.) are a bit confused with the whole 'Blood Ring' thing. It will be explained in later chapters, but just so I don't lose the audience to confusion let me simplify by comparing it with Marisa's Master Spark and his 'Red Wave':**

**Blood Ring = Spell Card  
Kurimuzon = Love Sign  
Red Wave = Master Spark**

**Essentially the same thing... but different if that makes any sense (hope it does). Also, as a small spoiler, the fact I compared his name to the sign the spell card is may give you a hint as to what or how different types of rings are made... but I'll leave that to you to think about.**

**On a final note, do you prefer having the spell cards/blood rings centered into the middle of the page, or should I leave them to the side? I wanted to try some form of visual appeal seeing as how there's little to help me there to begin with.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
